No Troubles
by Heaven Star
Summary: Noin is deeply worried about something...


No Troubles  
  
This is a fic I've had written down for a while, it just needed a little editing and touching up. Please R & R, it's my first real try at this genre and I need opinions!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zechs or Noin (Katsuyuki Sumisawa does).I do however own the hall that they're standing in!  
  
Noin walked into the hall and leant against the wall with a sigh, she had so much on her mind, so many questions she felt like she was cracking under the strain. She heard a slight movement behind her, she whirled around, stress creasing her face. What was going to trouble her now?  
  
Zechs stood there, his long white-blonde hair falling down to the small of his back, aqua-marine eyes watching her, expressionless. Quickly Noin hid her troubles behind her skillful mask, she mustn't worry Zechs. She smiled and Zechs spoke,  
  
"Noin.how long have you been this troubled?"  
  
Noin sighed and let her mask fall, Zechs knew her too well. He stepped forward, his face softening but his expressionless eyes never faltering. Noin tore her eyes away from his, it wasn't his problem, it was hers.  
  
"I'm not troubled, Zechs, I'm just."  
  
Noin shook her head, it was too much, she couldn't cope. She took a shuddering breath and knew that she couldn't finish that sentence, she would be lying if she did and she never lied to Zechs. Zechs put his gloved fingers under her chin and turned her face back towards him catching her eyes with his and holding them.  
  
"You know as well as I do that you're taking on too much." Noin quivered under his steady gaze, very aware of his light touch under her chin. Zechs watched her and his keen eyes picked up a distinct quiver, an emotion flitted through the aqua-marine depths of his eyes, too quick for Noin to catch.  
  
"Why do you quiver Noin? What are you afraid of?"  
  
His voice was calm but Noin felt that everything but calm, it wasn't fear.was it? Was she afraid of Zechs? No, she was afraid that her feelings weren't returned.Without realising it her eyes had strayed away from his.  
  
"Is it this?"  
  
Zechs murmured just as Noin flicked her eyes back to his. Just as his sweet lips brushed her own, gently, ever so gently. Noin gasped, caught off guard. Zechs straightened,  
  
"Forgive me Noin."  
  
He said before starting to step away, not wanting him to leave, not wanting to love him. She grasped his arm and his eyes returned to hers.  
  
"No." She whispered before placing her hands either side of his face and pulling him in for another kiss. Her lips slipping into contact with his, she felt his surprise, although there was no outward sign of it, h quickly recovered. His free arm snaked around her waist to pull her close. She felt him so close to her, his warmth, his touch.  
  
Without warning he pulled her even closer and the kiss deepened. Noin gasped as the kiss, previously gentle and soft, now became filled with passion. She had been in control only seconds before but now he had her. Her heart thudded in her chest as she looked him in the eye, his lips connecting with hers with a fiery will. She saw something in that eye, it was love, love for her.  
  
As she slowly melted under his spell he pulled her closer still. She threw her arms around his neck and he kissed her harder. She was feeling limp in his strong hold, his kiss filling her body with a warm sweetness that erased every other emotion, nothing else mattered anymore, just Zechs.  
  
Slowly he eased off before taking his lips away completely. Noin looked at him before pressing her lips into his for a brief instant, she didn't want him to stop.  
  
"Zechs."  
  
The corner of his mouth twitched before he kissed her again, long and slow, she was drowning in his lips, his gentle but strong fingers at her back. He pulled away again his face soft, she dropped her head into his chest and he ran a hand through her hair, she was surrounded by him. His smell, his touch, him. She felt his lips touch her hair and shivered. All her stress was gone, nothing mattered except him. 


End file.
